


Stiff Upper Quip

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: also people die, but there's a joke, it's meant to be funny, season two, you probably have to read Hogfather to get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye





	Stiff Upper Quip

Angel catches Buffy's Watcher in the library. It's easy. Too easy. There wasn't even a chase.

Obviously, books are bad for you.

But not as bad as a vampire.

He has him dangling in the air like a rather tweed imperial officer ( he'd be Vader in this equation. Black is his color, and he'd kill in a cape,) while considering his options ( desk? Table? In the stacks? Should he leave it on her doorstep? Sure it wouldn't be too much hassle) when he starts to speak.

Well, choke, but then, he is supporting his body weight by his throat. That can't be good for a body's wellbeing.

“Just … one last …”

“One last request?”

“Your name …”

“My name?”

“Is ...Angelus...?"

“That's right.”

  
“Like ... around six ... in the … the... evening?”

He dies laughing.

The next five unfortunates who follow him aren't so amused.


End file.
